dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Manako
Manako is a Cyclops and member of the M.O.N. who serves as the team's sniper, due to her keen vision. Appearance As a Cyclops, she has one eye instead of two, she has short, shoulder-length bob-cut black hair and wears her standard M.O.N. uniform. Personality She is somewhat shy, and somewhat depressed; worried she was placed out of range because her team mates didn't like her. When she with those who are close to her, Manako is usually withdrawn, shy and only speaks to others when they speak to her. She claims to not do well with crowds of people and prone to hiding herself as well as bumping into few objects until someone escorts her. Manako is also very self-conscious about her eye, to the point where she is convinced the world hates Cyclopses. That is until after her date with Kimihito, she begins to act flustered and believing that there are people like him in the world who like Cyclopses. Skills and Traits *'Superhuman perception': Despite having only one eye, or maybe because of it, Manako possesses eyesight far superior to that of any known species. She is capable of viewing, in great detail, events happening 2km away. Chapter 11 *'Master marksman': Likely because of her great eyesight, Manako is a superb sniper. Without a scope, she was capable of shooting the guns out of the hands of people 2km away.Chapter 11 However, she herself admitted she has trouble aiming accuratly when she has to use a silencer.Chapter 15 *'Great Speed': It is also hinted that she is very fast, as she managed to cover the 2km distance from the rooftop to the store on foot in a matter of minutes, and stated it would've taken less time if her large gun hadn't slowed her down.Chapter 11 *'Great stamina': Even after running 2km in a very short time while carrying a large and heavy gun, Manako wasn't even slightly tired when she arrived at her destination.Chapter 11 Plot She and her team were first called in to deal with a gang of Orcs that had taken over Libido Dojin where Kurusu worked, she sniped all their guns from a distance before joining the rest of the team. They later came to Kurusu's with Sumike for dinner.Chapter 11: Ms Smith and the Secret Service Later when Kurusu caught a cold, Sumike took time out from her heavy workload to "treat" him herself, leaving Manako and her group to do all the work themselves. While she stated it was to keep the other girls away from Kurusu while ill to avoid a viral mutation, she simply wanted to slack off. However, when she caught his cold, her coworkers refused to help her for the same reason.Chapter 13 The M.O.N. were assigned to apprehand Ranchera, Manako attepmted to snipe her but missed, resulting in her escape. Later on they tracked her down to a wearhouse where Sumisu agreed to having transferred her to Kurusu's household.Chapter 15 Later on, when Kimihito was sent a death threat. M.O.N. were assigned to act as gaurds while Sumisu went on a "date" with him, however the operation failed when Miia and the rest of the girls arrived.Chapter 19 The M.O.N., excluding Doppel, decide to each go on a date with Kimihito after recieving a second threatening letter from D and in order to see whether or not D will appear while Kimihito is alone or with a girl. Manako was the third and last to date him. While Kimihito was looking for something to do, Manako was keeping her distance from him due to being nervous around people close by. He tells her to be closer to him since they are on a date, but she was unable to get closer due to hiding herself with her hat causing her perception to be compremised by bumping or crashing into solid objects and claiming to be no good in crowds asking to be somewhere where is less people. After finding a less populated area, Kimihito offers her some tea while claiming that crowded areas can seem tiring. Manako ponders his kindness as he is the only person who treats her like a normal person, unlike so many others she was acquianted with who usually avert their eyes out of fear or disturbance. She wonders if does so because no choice and is really afraid of her and the others. She asks if he cares to look at her assuming that he wouldn't, however Kimihito looks at her with complete concern and Manako becomes very flustered when looks at her normally. It was during her date that M.O.N. discovers someone watching them and they all attack and restrained her only to discover that it was their team mate Doppel in disguise as well as realizing that she was the one who wrote the letter. Afterwards, Doppel asks if all had a good time with Kimihito, Manako felt a bit embarrassed because Kimihito treated her as if she was a normal girl, but was happy he did so. Chapter 22 Trivia * Manako uses a CheyTec Intervention M200 as her standard issue sniper rifle for long range(seen with L115A1 AWM in Chapter 18). * Manako's name may be a wordplay on the word Monocle, which is a corrective lens for only one eye. * Despite having only one eye, Manako displays incredible depth perception over long ranges. Normally, this would be impossible due to a lack of a second eye to allow for binocular vision that allows most creatures, including humans, to have proper depth perception. References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Monsters